


Make Me Your Groupie

by Hanamura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dirty Talk, F/M, Heavy Petting, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Reader has a vagina, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, slight D/s, uh is that it ? ???? god i love genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura/pseuds/Hanamura
Summary: When you meet your idol, you would do anything for him, even if it's accidental.





	Make Me Your Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> this was based off a piece of fanart I saw + my friend talked about a genji/reader rockband au and I had to write something for it "genji makes a fan his bitch" i dont think i did that so uh ,, 
> 
> also is my first time writing a reader fic no i idea what im doing 
> 
> also also this is un-betad so yeah if you see any mistakes let me know 
> 
> catch me on my [tumblr](http://lancebot.tumblr.com)
> 
> edit: changed the readers pronouns to gender neutral (or tried to catch all of them) and fixed a couple of spelling errors

It honestly felt like a spin and a flash. First, you were with your friends to go see your favorite band, Dragon's Spirit. Well, it wasn't really the music but really, it was the drummer. His name was Genji Shimada and it was almost embarrassing how many posters you had of him on your wall. It was just as embarrassing when you masturbated, all you did was think about him and many of the sexual situations that would never arise between you two. Or, you really hope so when you went to this concert, but that was hope not worth hanging on. 

And almost 2 months later, when the opportunity rose to go see him in your city, you took it. 

You're listening to the music, eyes lighting up the moment you saw Genji, stars were practically sparkling in your pupils. And you swore, when both of your eyes met, he gave you a wink. Your heart skipped a beat, cheeks flushing a bright red color. Your friends gave you a concerned look, worried if it was the heat of flushed bodies moving and bouncing to the music. You told them it was nothing, of course it wasn't. Your mind gave you doubts that he wasn't looking directly at you, that it was all hopeful thinking, but _you know_ he did. 

You were honestly just settled on going to the concert and seeing him live, but your friends had other plans. The concert had just finished up, when you were getting ready to go home, they shoved some VIP tickets in your hands to meet Genji. Without questioning how they even got these (they were sold out!), you rushed backstage, showed the bodyguards the passes, and tried your best to find a mess of beautiful green hair. However, it didn't take long. Your heart beating fast and cheeks flushing up when you slowly approached him. He was on his way to help his band put away the instruments, though seeing you at the corner of his eye, he stopped and turned to look at you. Genji was so much more beautiful in person, more than you could ever dream-- signature red eye shadow, eyes that practically sparkled in warmth, clothes amiss on his body, and his tattoo... _that tattoo_. 

He noticed you eyeing him, his smile turning wide and hands being placed on his hips. There was another moment, a gleam in his eye, which made your heart stop. "Oh, hey, I saw you in the crowd! Did you like the show?" And somehow, you know he already knew the answer.

It took a moment for you to realize he was talking to you, your hands clutching to the passes to your chest as if they were a life line. Then, the next thing you knew, it took another moment to realize where you were. Your body was sloppily thrown over a make-up stand, head rolled back while Genji's lips attached to your neck, and passes forgotten on the ground. Were you guys in his dressing room?

He pressed his hips against yours, calloused fingers moved up your shirt as if he knew your body and all the things that made you tick, which got a moan from you in response. 

"Genji," you breathed, "s-someone's going to come in and see us." Though that thought was the last thing on your mind as you moved an arm around his neck to pull him closer, all the while using your other hand to try to unbutton his pants. All the things you've ever fantasized is coming true and you can't even bathe in the moment. Though you couldn't even reach the waist band before both of your hands were gripped by a stronger hand. Looking up at him in confusion, you reached his eyes, which took your breath away at the sight of his pupils blown, narrowed, and... _hungry_. 

"If this gets too much for you, just say _Shimada_ , and I'll stop, okay?" He murmured softly, his breath fanning your lips. He didn't move after, as if waiting for your verbal permission to continue. 

You gulped, your soul feeling like it was getting sucked from your body the longer he continued to stare at you. Of course you wanted this, this is all you fantisized for the past 2 years! He couldn't read your mind, so you had to say something. "Y-Yes." 

That was all Genji needed before gripping your hair and pulling you in for a kiss. He was by no means gentle, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth as his hand squeezed your breast. You moaned again.

You were confused as why he pulled away from the kiss, poor thing, you were even trying to go for anything your lips could reach. Though he made it too clear as he pulled a piece of cloth off his arm with his teeth, tying it around your wrists, and even yanking the excess which made your body jerk forward. You blushed, know exactly where this was going. 

Genji smirked at this. "So, what did you say your name was?" 

You told him your name, though you were absolutely breathless and you had no idea why. 

"Oh? I've seen you on the forums and a bunch of websites my band is featured on. Apparently you claim your our... no, _my_ biggest fan?" He put an emphasis on my by pressing his hips further against yours, which you could feel outline of his cock hardening. You gasped at this. When he didn't get a response, he forced you to get on your knees by the make-shift leash he held tightly in his hand. A low growl rumbled in his chest. "When I ask you a question, I expect an _answer_." 

It threw you off guard, but you could work with this. "Yes, yes! I-I'm your biggest fan!"

He pulled you again, rougher this time. "Hm. Prove it." 

Well, there was no backing out now, it was do or die, and fuck-- you would _definitely_ do. It felt like your mouth suddenly got dry. His crotch was right in front of your face, which you could feel what he was hinting at. Slowly, you nuzzled into his inner thigh, even looking at him. Your heart stopped when you saw the look of boredom.

"What are you doing? I haven't gotten all night." His voice got low, his other hand into your hand and shoved your face to his cock. "I said _prove it_." Genji was getting impatient and you had show him. 

With the limited movements you had, you clumsily unzipped his pants and dip your fingers into his underwear to pull out his half hard cock. Your eyes widened at this. God, he looked so much bigger than you thought. That didn't bother you at all, in fact, it turned you on more than you were already. Without thinking, you moved to lick at the head, licking up the pre-come that slowly started to pearl up at the tip. It felt salty, but sweet to you. You then licked a stripe up from his balls, back to the head, and suddenly moving to swallow him. You heard a groan in response, which made you moan in return. 

"Fuck baby," Genji said sweetly, now slowly running his fingers through your hair. "Such a slut for my cock." 

Your hands pressed against his abs, bobbing your head slowly, your teeth just ghosting against the skin. Suddenly, fingers gripped your hair again as he forced your mouth down on his cock. Tears formed at the corner of your eyes with saliva running down the corner of his mouth. His cock bumped the back of your throat as your tried your hardest not to gag, but that's exactly what he wanted. You heard another faint " _so fucking good_ " above you. When you lost all the breath in your lungs, you gently tapped at his stomach to release you and he did. 

You panted, saliva still connected from his cock to your lips as you looked up at him with tears in your eyes and hidden by lashes. He let you catch your breath, but you were being pushed back to his cock, which you happily wrapped your lips around. It took a couple of seconds to get adjusted, but when you did, you greedily swallowed and bobbed, wanting to please him so bad. It really showed because you heard him hum in appreciation.

"Holy _fuck_ , you look so good with your mouth around my cock," Genji groaned again, letting his head roll to the side as he panted softly. The hand from your hair moved to wipe at the saliva from the corner of your mouth. "You're such a mess. You're doing so good right now." He pressed you back to swallow him whole, but this time, you were prepared. You tried your best to hold back your gag reflex, your hands gripping and pulling at the hem of his shirt. "Just a few more seconds, baby." He wanted to truly get a look at you-- your eyes half lidded and filled with tears, saliva all over your chin and floor, and your body so close to him, _so desperate_. 

True to his word, he released you shortly after so you could catch your breath. When you went back to his cock, he immediately pulled you up to your feet as if to say ' _no more_ '. You opened your mouth to question him, but you were flipped and pushed back against the make-up stand, though your face to the mirror. You didn't have time to register who that was, feeling his hand rubbing you through your pants as he released the leash. You moaned into the stand, your hips jerking as you quickly moved to hide your face in embarrassment.

"Hm? What was that?" His voice was taunting, fingers roughly pushing against your clit through the material of your pants.

"Ah! _Fuck_...!" You moaned louder, your voice muffled. Genji didn't like this, so he grabbed your hair and pulled you back up to look at the mirror. Your eyes widened, finally getting a good look at yourself. You couldn't even recognize that it was you, biting down on your bottom lip.

"There, that's better. Now I can hear you begging for me, like a good little girl," he whispered into your ear. It was like a second that he unbuttoned your pants with expert ease, his hand slipping into your underwear, and pressing back into your clit. You saw him smirk through the mirror, rubbing and gently pinching with little abandon. 

"Fuck! F-Fuck!" You cried out, hips moving as if trying to get away from the sudden pleasure of his fingers working you like magic. "Genji!" It was a whine now, eyes slipping closed as your fingers tried to grip at the glass. " _Please_!" 

"Keep still, less you get punished." 

That statement vibrated throughout the room and into your ears. Your moans didn't cease, trying your best to keep your hips still, but he was rubbing your clit in all the right ways, you just couldn't stop. You barely registered the hand leaving your clit, as he swatted your ass suddenly. You cried out again, back arching as the sting slowly ran up your spine. 

"What the hell did I say?" The growl was back, giving your ass another slap as he kept a close eye on your face. When he didn't get a response, he yanked your pants down to your thighs, and gave another, harder smack. " _Answer me_." 

"Ah! K-Keep still! You said to _keep still_!" You wiggled your hips one last time before laying restless on the stand. You hissed when Genji started to knead your cheeks right over the red marks on your ass to make the burn more intense. The burn became definitely prominent, whining when he dug his nails into the skin. He gave your ass one last slap for good measure, your body jerking. You relaxed when he pulled his away, but was confused when you heard shuffling behind you. Before you could peak, you felt his hands right back on your hips, his lips right against your clit. " _Hah_..." 

Genji hummed as if he was eating a delicious meal, pressing his face further in as well as his tongue. Your toes curled in your shoes, pushing back against him. C'mon, deeper. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowing that because he held your hips in place. You lifted your foot off the ground at the intensity of the pleasure. 

Holy shit, he knew how to work his tongue, this was probably the best you've ever felt in your life. It was like a nice contrast, the cool air meeting your entrance, with the warmth of his tongue-- even more so as he started to suck and _hum._ That really didn't help, especially with you moaning so loudly. Slowly, you started to wonder if anyone could hear you, and for that, you kept quiet again. Secretly, you were hoping that someone would come in and see Genji eating you out so greedily. Just that thought alone made you moan loudly, panting softly. "M-More, Genji!" 

At that command, he smacked your cheeks, earning a gasp as his thumb was back on your clit and rubbing roughly. "You say somethin'?" 

"G-Genji! Oh, fuck!" Your hips jerked again, as the breath suddenly left your lungs. So good, this was so good. Your eyes were half lidded, rising up on your elbows as you shook your head. More saliva ran down the corner of your mouth. "No... fuck, I-I didn't say-- _ah_!" Another moan slipped past your lips, but more-so in surprise as two fingers plunged into your entrance. Your back arched, nails digging into the wood of the stand. 

"That's what I thought," he muttered, thrusting his fingers as he kissed the back of your neck. The kissing transcended to biting then to sucking as he left behind very obvious marks that would stick around for a couple of days at the very least. He added a third finger which got your spine arching as the pleasure started to become too much. Your moans echoed through out the room. 

"I'm gonna'...! I'm gonna' cum! Genji, Genji, _Genji_!" You continued to say his name like a mantra, like God himself was going to answer your prayers. Your could feel a heat build up at the pit of your stomach, you were almost there-- so close! And just when you thought you reached your climax, you suddenly felt empty. Your eyes widened, panting harshly as you were denied your orgasm.

"I don't think so, princess," he hummed, smirking again as he shoved those fingers into your mouth. You whined. "You see, you don't get to cum whenever you damn well please. I'm in charge here, remember?" Genji pinched your tongue, more saliva gathering on his fingers as he kissed your reddened cheek. He gently slapped you, not enough to hurt, just enough to remind. You nodded, looking up at him as if you were finally below him. Genji seemed to enjoy that look very much because he pulled those fingers from your mouth and moved in to kiss you. 

You missed those lips, kissing back with same amount of urgency he gave you. You tried to pull at the binds around your wrist, but unfortunately, they were still bound. Genji noticed this immediately, grabbing the leash and pulling your hands behind your head. 

" _Ah-ah-ah_ , I don't think so," he sing-songed, licking his lips. Genji pulled away and stood up, giving you enough room to move. "Turn around." It wasn't a statement, it was a demand. 

And so you listened. You laid against the stand, back against the cold glass of the mirror. You spread your legs, swallowing thickly with your hands brought up to your chest.

Genji grinned devilishly, placing both hands on each side of your body as he leaned in close. "I get the feeling that you've been dreaming about this for a long time. Am I wrong?" He asked you in such a way you can't ignore, hand snaking up your shirt. 

You gasped, biting down on your lip as you nodded. That didn't seem to satisfy Genji, because he went back to gripping your breast, even pinching at the nipple. "Say it." 

"Yes!" You whined.

"What about?" 

Oh, he wanted you to tell him exactly what you thought about. You blushed, fidgeting with the make shift leash as you refused to look at him directly in the eye. "I-I..."

"Go on," Genji murmured, leaning forward to kiss your neck, his hand groping and massaging your breast while the other was back to teasing your clit and opening. This sensation was starting to get too much, your body practically on fire. 

"I thought about you fucking me against the wall. I thought about sucking your cock at one of your concerts, hiding behind your drums so no one can see me." You even licked your lips at that statement, not without moaning and arching into his chest. "About... you fucking me and risk someone coming in on-- _ah_! Genji!" He bit down on your neck at that, pulling away as he hovered over you. 

"That can be arranged." With hand leaving your body, he dug into his back pocket to take out his phone, which he unlocked immediately using his thumb. "I can call my brother in here _right now_ , while I'm fucking you." He smiled sweetly, showing teeth as he waved his phone. "How would you like the sound of that? Me, fucking your tight pussy while you're screaming and crying out for me to fuck you so deep and so hard that you can't even see properly." Genji purred, his thumb going for the 'call' button, brows raising. "So?" 

Your eyes widened, looking at the phone then looking in Genji's eyes. "Your _brother_?" Wasn't he the guitarist? Your voice was faint, but god damn, if that wasn't the hottest image. You squeeze your legs together to try and hide the fact that you nearly moaned at the idea. 

His eyes looked down, smirking immediately hitting Hanzo's contact before putting it up to his ear. "Got it." 

"Wait, Genji!" You quickly try and reach for it, but he immediately stopped you as he shoved his fingers inside of you again. You stilled, gripping his shoulders, clenching your jaw. You, very weakly, attempt to grab at it, but Genji just pulls away with ease as he thrusts his fingers roughly inside of you. Hearing a faint " _what, Genji_?" on the other line causes you to cover your mouth as you try to hold back the moans that want to escape. The only thing you can do is hold onto Genji has if he was a last life line. 

The conversation, more or less, was quick. However, it was all in Japanese, so you couldn't understand. Just by the sound of Hanzo's voice, he seemed annoyed. Though, there was one thing he said in English that he said that caused you to moan. "Huh? That's nothing, brother." Shit, he almost heard you. It shouldn't have turned you on as much as it had. From then on, it was continuous Japanese. It was as if Genji _wanted_ you to know that they were talking about you. Fuck.

In about 10 seconds, he places the phone beside you as he slows down his fingers. "Now, where were we?" You whine, losing friction as you try to push down on his fingers, to gather friction and that high that was just so close but not quite there. 

"I-I hate you," you rasp out, tossing your head back in aggravation. 

He chuckled, and honestly, if that wasn't the sexiest thing you've ever heard. "You don't hate me, not with how _wet_ you are." Genji makes an emphasis on that as he shoves his fingers in, knuckle deep, hitting something inside you that made you cry out and see white just for a brief second. "See?" 

"There! Genji, please! Please, I-I'm so close!" You were starting to get desperate.

He rubs his chin, as if he was actually thinking about his answer. "Hm." Another second passed, including a tilt of his head and eyes staring at the ceiling. "No."

You whined at that, groaning as you tried to ride those thick fingers yourself, but Genji pulled them out almost immediately. 

His eyes hardened, spreading your legs wide. "I said _no_. Did you forget that you cum when I _let_ you?" This earned you a slap on your inner thigh. That was way too close to your clit. You shivered. "Thought so." Again, you saw him dig into his back pocket to take out a small foil packet. He yanked it open with his teeth. It didn't look like a condom, but something for lube. Was he expecting himself to get laid tonight? He noticed, however, you looking suddenly sad-- that the thought of him doing this anyone during a concert. Genji rose his brows and smiled again. "This? Oh, it's for my drum set." He made a face. "Sometimes it's hard to pull the drums off the stand, and regular lube is really cheap and just as efficient!"

Hesitantly, you nodded. It was a second after lubricating until you realized he placed the tip of his cock against your opening. The pressure was enough for you to snap back into reality that this was really happening, that you were about to get fucked by your _favorite_ band member of all time. Your heart thumped in your chest in anticipation as you gripped the front of his shirt. "Genji..." When you realized that he didn't move any further, you looked up at him in confusion. 

His eyes were half lidded, lips quirked into a smirk as he pressed his forehead against yours. Your breath stilled, his eyes that were once blown with lust was now sweet... Or, that's what you at least _thought_. "Beg for it. Beg for my cock." 

You were memorized by his eyes that you could barely focus on what he said. Beg. Those words rang in your ears. Alright, you can do this. You inhaled. "Please... please fuck me until I can't stand, until I forget my name. Fuck me until I'm screaming and the whole building can hear me! Please, Genji, I need you! Ple-" You gasped, eyes rolling closed as he started to push inside of you. Oh fuck, he was so fucking big and thick inside of you, you swore that all the breath in your chest was knocked out. 

Pulling his head away, he grabbed the leash so that way your arms were wrapped around his neck. He adjusted himself so you could get a good look in the door for when Hanzo came in. You didn't notice this, only entranced by the pleasure Genji was giving you. You released a very low moan, trying to push down against his cock, but he firmly held your hips in place. This was so frustrating but so rewarding.

"Fuck. You're doing so good for me, baby. So good," he whispered, leaning back down to kiss you. They were gentle and chaste, even returning them. It was a nice pace from how roughly he was treating you. You didn't even notice his hips slotted against your ass. He grabbed your legs so that they wrapped his waist. Slowly, he pulled away, pressing his forehead back against yours. "Are you ready?" 

This was like the calm before the storm, because you knew the instant you said yes, he would start ramming you. Honestly, you wouldn't have wanted anything else. You wanted to feel him in the morning, to let you know that this wasn't a dream. And you answered with a very meek " _yes_ ". It was as if everything went into hyper speed. The next thing you knew, his thrusts were rough, erratic, and wild. Your eyes slipped closed as you hid your face into his neck, moaning so pathetically that you lost the sense of all words. "Fuck!" 

He started to become breathless, ignoring the creaking and shaking of the stand as it threatened to give way under his powerful thrusts. "There you go, let it all out. Let everyone know who you belong to." 

"Genji!" You gave a wanton moan, biting down against his mark, even marking him yourself. If Genji knew what you were doing, he didn't stop you, too focused on this moment alone. Your hand moved up to his hair, giving it a pull. If you didn't know any better, you swore this turned him on as well because of how good he was fucking you. "Genji! More!" You pressed your heals into his lower back trying to keep him with how deep he was. 

He panted into your neck, his hand moving to rub your clit which your hips jerked at this. However, it seemed like he was more aware than you were. You didn't even hear the door open to his dressing room until you felt him turn his head and heard him say "hey, brother." 

Your eyes snapped open, staring directly into the doorway. Your heart stopped, gripping his hair tighter in fear that the guitarist of your favorite band is watching you get fucked by his brother. "Genji!" You try to stop him, not really meaning to as it was just instinct to do so. You try to pull his head back but he only thrusts harder which made you moan out again and again and again. "S-Stop!" 

"How crude, Genji! You call me here to witness you having sex with a fan?! You know better than this! What if this got out to the public?!" Hanzo had called out, though seeming embarrassed by how red his cheeks were. 

Genji smirked, grabbing your hair and forced you to look at Hanzo, whether you liked it or not. "Aren't they _cute_? They're also amazing at sucking cock." 

"Genji!" You whined but had no choice to look at his brother. This was hot, if you had to be honest. There was small consideration in using the safe word, but you were too far gone, and with how turned on you were by Hanzo catching you both? It was too fucking hot.

"All you need to do is say the word," he whispered into your ear, slowing down his thrusts just a bit, "and I'll stop." 

You didn't say anything, and instead, pushed his hips closer to yours. Well, there was your answer. And you even dared to smile at him, it was very faint, but there.

Hanzo growled, not even daring to look at how desperate and pathetic your face looked. Your body looked also wrecked, hair and clothes disheveled. He didn't dare stop you two, way too embarrassed to even cope with the situation. "We are talking right after you're... _done_!" He slammed the door behind him. Sorry, Hanzo. 

"Oh fuck, Genji!" You scream to the ceiling, finally being released as you went back to continue to suck and bite at his neck. "Please! Please, please, please, your cock is so fucking good!" 

"Did you like that, baby? Staring at my brother while my cock is making you scream? While you're on the edge of that orgasm. You're so close, I can tell," he said right into your ear. His hand never stopped on your clit, which had your shoulders and legs twitching at the pleasure. "The way your pussy is tightening around my cock and the way you're praising my name to the Gods. Aren't I right?" 

"Please let me cum! Please! I'll do anything!" You beg, pushing down against his thrusts as the fire was boiling inside your stomach. Even if he said no, you don't think you could stop the incoming orgasm.

Genji hummed, moving to kiss your cheeks, to the corner of your mouth, and then your lips as he said against them, "Cum."

And cum you do. You felt your whole body shake, and with the last scream of Genji's name into his mouth, you felt yourself cum all over his hand. 

He doesn't stop thrusting. No, he hasn't came yet. The pleasure starts to become too much that you try to pry him away from your body, legs releasing from around his waist. "T-Too much!" You manage to say, eyes wide with desperation. 

"I'm almost there, baby. Hold on, you're doing so good... S-So..." His hips lost rhythm and focus with how close he was. It didn't take long until he came, however instead of cumming inside, he pulls out and pumps himself once then twice, then he's coming all over your thighs and stomach. With how hard he came, you were surprised that some landed on your face. Genji slowed and eventually stopped, panting against your lips as he moved in to kiss you. He was absolutely exhausted, arms shaking as his palms rested on top of the stand. 

You tug at the binds. You panted, absolutely breathless from how damn amazing the sex was. "Genji..." 

His hands raise to untie the leash, though he never took his lips away from yours. God, he was so perfect, how could this happen to you? This seemed too amazing to be true. "Are you alright?" He asks, concerned. He moved to grab some tissues that didn't manage to fall as he cleaned you up. Ever the thoughtful lover. 

Your hands were now free, your fingers ringing on your wrist as you pull away from the kiss, smiling. "That was actually really good. Thank you, Genji." 

Genji smiled so brightly that he could outdo the sun. "I'm glad," he said, tossing the tissues to the side as he gently grabbed your hand and helped you stand. "Is there anything you need? You can stay in here until I leave." 

Your heart skipped a beat from how generous he was being. You pulled your pants up and buttoned them back as you gently cup his cheek. "I'm fine. My friends must be worried about me. I've been here for awhile," you say, not sure how to manage to them you got to fuck Genji Shimada. 

Genji nodded, eyeing at the obvious marks on your neck. His fingers run over them. "You sure?" 

You notice this, placing your hand over his own. "Mm'hm." You pull away from him, grabbing your passes off the ground. You turn to leave, but Genji grabs your shoulder before you can move any further. You look confused. "You okay?" 

Genji clears his throat, holds up one finger, and grabs a sharpie from his pocket. "Give me your pass." And you do. You assume he gives you his autograph, which you know will treasure until you die. As he gives it back to you, he leans down to give your cheek a kiss, and whispers into your ear, "See you soon." He leaves swiftly, looking back to give you a smile and wave, meeting up with his band mates. 

You blink, looking down at the pass. Not only did he give you his autograph, he gave you his number. You smile at that, rushing out of the room clutched it close to your chest. _Yeah, see you soon_.


End file.
